Bite
by LauraJanIce
Summary: Set in early Season 6. Buffy is desperate to feel something and asks Spike to do something that she thinks might stir up some feelings. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant enemy et al. I receive no monetary gain from writing or posting this story.

**Part 1/2**

She'd been sitting on the sarcophagus for twenty minutes now. Her legs were pulled tight up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She rocked back and forth. For the past ten minutes she'd cried. She hadn't said a word the whole time and was trying to repress the sounds of her crying.

There was nothing Spike could do except watch her from across the room with his guts twisted into painful knots. He hated seeing her like this. He hated not being able to do anything for her. This scenario wasn't new. She came to him to be alone. She could be alone with him there. Sometimes they talked a little. Sometimes he talked and didn't know if she was listening or not. And sometimes, like today, they didn't say anything at all.

There had also been tears before and from experience he knew that offering her comfort would only send her running. After another five minutes the whimpering receded a little and the tears dried on her cheeks, though she kept sobbing occasionally.

She was looking at him now, acknowledging his presence even. She wasn't alone any more. Her look was confusing. There were hints of anger in it, he knew the signs for that. There was also hurt, lots of that, and something else as well. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Would you like something to drink? Water, beer, whiskey?" he asked feeling he should say something. She didn't answer but jumped off the sarcophagus and slowly walked over to him, her eyes fixed on him. She came to a halt directly in front of him, closer than he would have thought she'd like.

Without breaking eye contact she wiggled her jacket off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor leaving her in a chocolate brown satin blouse. Her hand held her hair away from one side of her neck. She tilted her head a little to the side making her bare neck appear even longer than it was.

"Bite me, Spike."

It took him a while to understand the words she'd just said. Just like that, like it was no big deal. When he finally realized his eyes flew open and met hers. She looked dead serious. His eyes went down to her exposed neck, back to her face and down on her neck again where they lingered, caressed the milk white soft looking skin. He didn't know how long he lost himself in admiration of the smooth hollows of her neck but was repelled by his own thoughts when he came to his senses.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" Her tone of voice sent a chill down his back.

"I'm not goanna kill you no matter how nicely you ask me. And believe me, if you think you can find someone else who'll do it I'll do whatever it takes to stop him." He spoke calmly but his voice was strained with anger.

"Spike, I don't want to die. I just want you to bite me."

"Why?"

She lowered her eyes to the floor. "I want to feel what it's like."

"You've been bitten before." He pointed to the other side of her neck where the scars of her previous bites were well visible.

He could see her poise faltering. She started walking around. At least she was still talking and not running away. "I want to feel it voluntarily. Preferably not ending up at the hospital or waking from a thrall afterwards."

"Is this about the soldier boy?" He hated to say it but he seemed to have hit a spot that was still sore. She wouldn't look him in the eyes any more.

"No." Silence. "Maybe. I want to know what it was that he had to find elsewhere."

He took her hand and led her to the couch where they sat down. "Buffy, if I bite you it won't be anything like what he felt. What he got were cheap, out of the world whores who see this kind of stuff as a two for one deal for easy blood and easy money to buy drugs. I'm a master vampire and I love you. You'd feel much more than he did."

"I just want to feel something." A single tear spilled from her eyes and ran down her cheek and she was whimpering again. Without thinking about it Spike let his instincts kick in and pulled her into his arms stroking her hair and back while she cried. This time it didn't last long.

"I just want to feel something," she told him again. "I know that it would mean something to you, Spike. I know that it would be powerful. I don't want to take advantage of you or lead you on. I just want to feel something."

Reluctantly he let go of her and thought about what she was asking him to do. Of course he was tempted. He'd dreamed about this… not exactly like this but… Could he find the strength to flat out deny her? He doubted it, he would never be able to get the word out. Maybe if she… "I have some conditions. If I do it I want to do it right."

She'd never agree to this, he thought. "It would be sexual you know… that's actually not a condition, it's a fact. It would always be sexual between us. intimate, but I'd want to take it up a notch."

Her look didn't falter an inch. He wasn't sure if he should be thrilled or worried. "I want you to be naked and that you let me have complete control over this. You know I'd never harm you." It didn't really sound like he didn't want to do this, but it was the best he could do.

"What's in it for you?" she asked.

He snickered. "Slayer… seeing you naked, being able to run my fingers over your silken skin, having your blood on my tongue…"

"Okay stop. I get it. Dream come true." Why did she need time to think, she would never… "Alright."

"Excuse me?" He was completely thrown. It hadn't really occurred to him that she might actually agree.

"I said alright. You can do whatever you want, just as long as it's not too obvious to see afterwards what I let you do."

"What _you asked _me to do, Slayer" he corrected.

"Should we go downstairs?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant enemy et al. I receive no monetary gain from writing or posting this story.

**Part 2/2**

She'd hardly shown any hint of emotions upstairs when she'd agree to his demands so he was glad to see little and vaguely familiar signs of nervousness on her when they got to his bedroom on the lower level. "Are you gonna be fully dressed?" she asked pulling her lower lip between her teeth.

He questioningly raised a brow at her.

"Maybe you could at least take off your top shirt…"

Just because she'd agreed to this he didn't have to make it too easy for her. "I'll take it all off if you want me to."

She just a bout flushed at that. She looked adorable. "No. Nooo. But maybe your boots… and socks if you have any."

"If I have any?" He unlaced his boots.

She followed his lead and started removing her jacket and then her shoes. "Well, I've never really thought about it. You know, socks… not really villain type clothing."

He pulled the small pieces of clothing in question off and held them up for her to see. He saw her trying to smile but trying to get her hands steady enough to unbutton her blouse seemed to require all her effort and more.

"Want me to do it?" he asked. She nodded and let her hands drop to her sides. He stepped closer and took over the task she'd started. His hands also trembled a little, but not nearly as much as hers had. He pushed the silken fabric off her shoulders and admired the view. Her golden skin glowed in the faint candlelight around them and her sheer black bra held him in a thrall. To his surprised she used his state of awe, caught the hem of his T-Shirt and stripped it over his head. "Couldn't help yourself, did you, pet?"

This time he did it – she blushed but tried to distract him by removing the rest of her clothes without any hesitation. He couldn't take his eyes off her, couldn't move.

"Spike?" she carefully said after a while.

Her voice brought him partially back to life. "Buffy, you're so beautiful."

It earned him a smile. She reached for his hand and led him to the bed. She coyly sat down on the edge. "How do you want me?"

How often had he fantasized about her saying these exact words, he thought. He saw on her that she knew that she'd just made a fantasy of his come true.

He tried to stop the slide show of fantasies running through his head and consider the practical matter she had asked about. He climbed into the bed with his back to the headboard and spread his legs. "Come here," he told her and she got between his legs with her back against his chest.

"Relax!" he whispered in her ear and folded his fingers on her bare stomach. He could feel her trying but it didn't go too well.

"Are you just gonna hold me?" she asked after a while.

"Until you relax, yeah."

She tried harder, closed her eyes and cuddled closer to him. Her warm back felt wonderful against his chest. "It's strange," she admitted. "Lying here so naked, with nothing to cover me up."

If she was hoping he'd allow her a sheet she wasn't getting it.

"Sorry, pet, but I want to see you and you should see it as well. Plus, you're not totally naked." He lightly pulled on the thin gold chain with a small cross hanging around her neck. "You've still got this." Her hands met his at her neck.

"You want me to...?" Her hands were on the chain searching for the clasp but he gently stopped her.

"Keep it on. I'll stay away from it."

Her hands moved back to her stomach and his covered hers. One of them did at least. The other one traveled down her body and touched her light brown curls.

"What are you doing?" she asked more curious than angry.

"You knew I wasn't just gonna bite you." Still he pulled his hand back temporarily. He decided to start with her breasts instead and she didn't flinch. Instead he felt her heart rate go up a little.

"Are you feeling anything yet?"

"I feel warm."

"That's something isn't it?" Tentatively his hand moved from her stomach downwards again. This time she slightly arched into his touch. He kissed and licked her neck while his fingers slipped in between her already moist folds. Little by little Buffy's speed of breathing increased and his fingers left her little nub and explored further towards her soaking wet entrance. He teased her a little and then took his now slick finger up to her clit again. Now his other hand joined in the wet play and gently slid one and then two fingers into her hot channel. She leaned back and turned her head to look at him. They looked into each other's eyes when he entered her and he had to struggle with himself not to kiss her. She closed her eyes, arched her back and moaned. He could feel she was almost there and morphed into his vampire visage. "You ready, luv?" His voice was raspy and they both felt her pussy twitch around his fingers. Although her bodily response would definitely be interpreted as yes he went back to licking her neck but this time followed it up by grazing over it with his sharp fangs. He didn't break her skin. Not yet.

"Yes," she moaned lustfully.

Once again he let his mouth trail up and down her neck and he pushed his fingers deeper into her. Her response just about did him in. His cock had been desperately hard ever since he'd told her she'd have to be naked, but now the zipper was really getting uncomfortable on his swollen flesh.

Buffy bucked against his fingers and made him hit just the right spot. She came. Her pussy tried to swallow his hand completely and bathed it in her wonderfully sweet scented fluids. Just as her pleasure peaked he broke the skin where her neck met her shoulder. It was low enough for her to easily cover it with a shirt or sweater. He struggled to remain conscious when his tongue tasted her blood. There was nothing in his world except Buffy in his arms, her glorious taste on his tongue and hot velvet around his fingers.

She was still panting hard when he regained awareness. Probably she'd come again when he bit her. He hadn't taken much of her blood. To him Buffy's blood wasn't just blood. It was like the best whiskey, the finest chocolate and the strongest drug. It gave him such a kick that he couldn't handle more of it. Gently he licked the tiny wounds clean and slowly drew his fingers around her tight channel. She opened her eyes and looked at him gloriously flushed as he raised the fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.

He couldn't help his eyes falling shut and imagining how it would taste straight from the source. Someone moaned. He didn't care if it was he, she or both of them. She squirmed on top of him and her fingers were at her clit. He pushed her away and took over. She was moaning louder and more than before and came for the third time with a scream.

Once more he got to experience her taste on his tongue. Her breath slowed and became regular. She slept peacefully in his arms. He reached for the sheet that lay crumpled at the side of the bed. It's not like he'd expected this to happen when he, as usually, didn't make his bed that morning. He managed to pull it over them without waking her. He closed his eyes and started to play the whole scene back. That was something he would do more times than he'd be able to count. The sticky mess in his tight jeans was momentarily forgotten.

She didn't sleep long. It seemed like only a few minutes to him, but probably it was a little longer. As she woke she pulled the sheet tighter around herself but made no attempt to leave.

"Was it all you wanted?" he asked trying to figure out how he got the daft notion of breaking the silence and risking saying something stupid.

"Yeah it was."

"You felt something?"

"Thank you, Spike." That was it. He'd made her leave. She moved out of his arms and he immediately missed her warmth. He watched her put on her clothes without looking towards him once. That stung. "If you ever… you know, need to feel again, pet, I'd be happy to…"

"At least it made her look at him. "Spike…" she started but something caught her eye and made her stop. He realized she was staring at his groin, the stained pants.

An evil grin settled on his face but as soon as she saw it he knew it was the wrong response.

"Oh my God." She grabbed her remaining clothes from the floor and bolted up the ladder. He heard the door slam.

He'd half expected her to freak out at some point. The experience probably was much more than she'd thought it would be and she'd let it go further than she'd originally intended. But he honestly didn't get it. The girl had almost come from watching him clean her pussy juice from his fingers but realizing that he'd come too was too much for her. He'd let her sleep on it. Right now he needed to do something for the poor fellow that had been tucked away behind the zipper for the whole show.


End file.
